narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Zōri
is a samurai from Land of Waves. He and his partner, Waraji, were mercenaries hired by Gatō to be his personal bodyguards. Personality Zōri, contrary to his partner, seems to be the calmer of the two though he seems to be just as cruel. He has been described as a loyal individual that enjoys gambling. Appearance Zōri is a light-skinned man with bluish-white hair and black eyes. Lined markings are tattooed under his eyes. He commonly wears a dark purple hat on this head, the top of which extends far beyond the top of his head. Zōri also wears a blue jacket with multiple pockets and tied to his waist is his blue handled katana. He appears virtually unchanged in Part II. Abilities Zōri is capable of using his sword to perform Iaidō, a swift attack that's meant to kill the enemy with one move.Naruto chapter 23, page 12 In the anime, he was also able to knock Tsunami out with one punch and his swordsmanship was good enough to defeat several of Naruto's shadow clones.Naruto episode 13''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 180 Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Zōri was first introduced, alogside his partner Waraji, as Gatō came to lecture Zabuza about his failed mission to kill Tazuna. As they where about to attack Zabuza, Gatō stoped them since he wanted to keep question him. When Haku almost crushed Gatō's arm and warnend him not to touch Zabuza, Zōri and Waraji were going to attack him, but instantly found themselves almost killed by their own swords held by Haku. Haku then warned them that he was angry. Gatō ordered Zōri and Waraji to kidnap Tsunami to force Tazuna, Tsunami's father and the bridge builder, to stop building his bridge. When Waraji threatened to kill Tsunami's son Inari, Tsunami also threatened to kill herself unless they let him go. Since Zōri was told by Gatō that they only needed one hostage, they leave Inari alone and proceed to take Tsunami to the bridge. However, Inari (remembering what Kaiza told him) ran to save his mother. Ultimately, Naruto came and got Tsunami away from Gatō's men. Both Zōri and Waraji were then defeated by Naruto's shadow clones and were tied up and left there. In the anime, after Team Kakashi had left the Land of Waves, Zōri and Waraji did not leave the Land of Waves, but instead bided their time in an attempt to get revenge. They kidnap Inari, Akane and some of the other children but once again their efforts are foiled by Team Kakashi and the villagers who rise up against them. Part II Itachi Pursuit Mission In the anime, Zōri makes a brief appearance when Suigetsu and Sasuke are wandering around the Land of Waves, searching for the Kubikiribōchō. Suigetsu and Zōri bump into each other, and Zōri tries to provoke a fight. But as soon as he sees Sasuke, he becomes instantly unnerved and retreats. Later on, Suigetsu and Zōri bump into each other again. He attempts to flee again, but is quickly captured by the two and taken to a back alley in an attempt to interrogate him. He is initially reluctant to tell them of the whereabouts of the sword, but eventually tells them once Suigetsu threatens him. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * Both Zōri and Waraji are named after types of Japanese sandals. are a type typically worn with formal kimono. * Zōri and Waraji make an appearance in Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival!, when Naruto has to go to the bathroom. * According to the databook(s): ** His favourite food is mizuame, chicken and egg donburi, and his least favourite is shellfish. * In the anime, as the Allied Shinobi Forces attempt to attack the two Uchiha, a Kiri shinobi resembling Zōri is seen with Might Guy in the taijutsu team. Naruto: Shippūden episode 363 References de:Zouri